An aircraft has numerous fluid tanks and/or circuits with closing devices (such as doors, shutters, etc.), connection devices (such as connections, sockets, etc.), pressure control systems (such as reducing valves, safety valves, pressure gauges, etc.), flow management systems (such as valves, gates, etc.) that need to be checked when assembling the aircraft.
For the present patent application, a fluid circuit shall mean one or more fluid circuits, at least one section or at least one element of a fluid circuit, at least one fluid tank or a combination of these different elements.
Pressurized testing tools have been developed to test this fluid circuit. These testing tools can be more or less complex.
By way of example, document FR-2.965.052 describes a test bench used to test different circuits with different gases at different pressures.
According to one operating mode, the test carried out on a fluid circuit is dynamic and lasts for a given duration. This is in particular the case for tests carried out on tanks in aeroplanes to check the sealing of same.
As with all measurement instruments, pressurized testing tools need to be checked periodically and preventively to ensure they are compliant.
According to a checking method in the prior art, the pressurized testing tools are checked under real conditions using the fluid circuits of an aeroplane on an assembly line. This checking method requires the aeroplane to be immobilized on the assembly line for a given duration. In the case, for example, of testing tools that require the pressurization of voluminous tanks or the performance of a cycle of measurements, the immobilization time may be quite long and have an impact on the production time of the aeroplanes.
On account of manufacturing cycles, aeroplanes on an assembly line are rarely available to carry out such checks on testing tools.
Consequently, it is difficult to carry out preventive checks of pressurized testing tools for the fluid circuits of an aeroplane.